I Know I'm Different
by SasuNaru-kun
Summary: FMA Naruto crossover.Naruto leaves the village,meeting new friends,but there's someone waiting for him back in Konoha.SasuNaru,RoyxEd,ShikaIno.Reposted, less OOC chapter 2.
1. Prolouge

Hello my loyal (or are you….) reviewers! I'm BACK! With an FMA/ Naruto crossover - -;; and plenty of Shonen-ai and yaoi.

Warnings: SasuNaru RoyxEd , ShikaIno ( I mean, who does NOT love this kawaii pairing)

Disclaimers: **sniff** **sniff.** I do not own FMA or Naruto…. WAAAAAAAAAAH!

**I Know I'm Different**

" Goodbye."

And that was the last of Naruto they had seen.

**Flashback**

"I'm so tired, tired of all this," a usually hyper, now dull voice said. The person quietly sneaked way to a certain Uchiwa boy's house. He laid a letter on the " You're NOT welcome" mat. -. Naruto whispered to the wind, " Suki da yo, Sasuke…" Naruto's eyes closed, a tear threatening to escape, and then he was gone. The leaves rustled in the wind.

**End Flashback**

"Nani?" Sasuke had found the letter. He was about to ignore it, thinking it as one of his crazy letters from his insane fangirls, but the words : From: Naruto To: Sasuke: caught his eye. Carefully eyeing it, he picked it up and opened it neatly.

_Sasuke-teme, _(Insert Sasuke glare)

_Goodbye. You are the only one in this village I can trust completely, so I am only telling you. Demo, I…I, there's something else I want to say. I love you. Jeeze, that sounded strange saying that to you. You're a smug bastard, I hate you with every fiber of my being, but I can't ignore my feelings for you. Your stupid smirks, your true smiles,… just you. I like those about you. But, this is not why I'm leaving, despite the fact that this is only one-sided love. I can no longer stand this village, filled with people who hate me for something I didn't do. Sasuke, I have the Kyuubi sealed in me. My father, the Yondaime, sealed it in me, and saved the village._

_Please tell Tsunade obaa-chan that I'm leaving, and please tell her not to mark me as a missing-nin. I sealed my house so no dumbass can take it. I'll be back one day. I promise Sasuke! _

_Love,_

_Naruto _

Sasuke dropped the letter, and it fluttered to the ground.

" Naruto… Don't break your promise. Come back to me….one day."

**4 years later**

" Kuso! My leg and arm ache," whined Naruto.

" Stop whining Naruto-kun," said Al.

The three: Ed (age 16), Al (age 15), and Naruto (age 16) were on a train, and it was soon to rain.

Ed wore a tight black shirt and dark blue jeans with a chain linked to his pocket that he attached his state alchemist watch to. He was still short, a midget, and still had his automail right arm and left leg.

Naruto had a light blue shirt and dark black jeans, which were baggy and comfortable with an alchemist watch hanging around his neck as a necklace. He had automail left arm and right leg. ( Explained in later chapters)

Al was no longer a " tin can" piece of armor. He wore a gray shirt and dark green capris He had a cute boyish figure. He was not a state alchemist, but still a good one. He had a transmutation circle ( is that what you call it?) tattoo on him arm, for less of a hassle transmuting things.

" Anyway thanks for coming with me," said Naruto.

" No problem. We'll drop you off at the nearest station to this Konoha place that you hate so much," said Ed.

" If you hate this place this much, why are you going back to it?" asked Al.

" A promise. A promise…." Naruto drifted off, a far-away glazed look in his eyes. Ed and Al decided not to ask anymore questions. Naruto snapped back to reality.

" Want some pocky?" asked Al.

" HELL YEAH!"

**LATER **

" Bye!"

" Hope to see you again!"

" Oy, Ed! Good luck with your new relationship with Roy, if you know what I mean!"

" Shut up! Stupid idiot obsessed with matchmaking!"

Naruto smiled a smile of sorrow. His best friends, a country where no one despised him, but instead greeted him with warm feelings, he was leaving behind, for a country that basically hated him for the Kyuubi. But he had to, for the person he loved. After all, the great Uzamaki Naruto, Future Rokudaime, never breaks a promise.

( Hmmm, should I write more?)

Naruto trudged back to the village that he had not seen for so long. Sneaking through the gates, he decided to head for Tsunade-obaachan. After all, he had to see his motherly figure first!

' Ehehehehe. I'll go startle the old hag. She'll probably have a heart attack.'

When he reached the Hokage's office however, he was stopped by a young jounin.

" Naruto?" the jounin said barely above a whisper.

Naruto studied the black-haired boy face more carefully. Realization hit him.

"Sasuke?!"

Sasuke hugged Naruto, resting his head at the nape of Naruto's neck.

"You kept your promise……I missed you so much."

He hugged Naruto tighter.

**TBC or will it be?**

Hi guys! I've recently gotten into FMA. ( aka Full Metal Alchemist) and I got the brilliant idea for this story….Mou…I have too many stories to write chapters for. Don't worry my loyal fans! I'll write the next chapters during my Science and History classes ( they're snore fests even if I do well in them.)

Unexplained things will be explained later.

Review if you want me to continue!

HomiF: REVIEW OR DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

SNK: - -;;


	2. WHAT THE HELL IS ALCHEMY?

HOLY CRAPAMONI!!!!! SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!!!!! 18 reviews for one story?! I nearly shit my pants!!!!

Okay, here's the style that I'm gonna write this story in. Odd chapters are present, in the Naruto-universe. Even numbered chapters are in the FMA-universe, the past. OKAY!!!! SO THIS IS HOW NARUTO LEARNS ABOUT ALCHEMY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!…. Sorry it's so crappy. And short ;-;

Disclaimer: ….. Do I have to repeat myself again?

**WHAT THE HELL IS ALCHEMY?**

Growwwwwwwwwwwl.

Naruto: O-O;;

'Guess I'm hungry,' Naruto thought. But he had to spend his money that he earned from small jobs wisely.

"Hmm. A library. I haven't been to one in a while."

He entered the musty old library, and looked around. So many books, (sweatdrop) and all research and information. Uh-oh!

"No …manga… Losing…power."

He picked a random book off the shelf.

"_The Beginner's Guide to Alchemy_, huh? Sounds, er, different," he said aloud and sweatdropped.

"Human kind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return. To obtain, something of equal value must be lost. That is the first law of alchemy…"

----------------------------------------------------

It had taken Naruto 4.5 hours to actually get the first page.

It took him a day to finish half of it. Naruto came back the next day and finished the rest.

"Owee! My brain hurts!" he whined. Too much information for Baka-chan.

"So! Just draw the transmutation circle,"….. ," place the item that you will transmute in the center,"…., "Put your hands on the circle and focus your power."…..

The circle started to glow blue, and caused a powerful gust. Then, Naruto had done alchemy, for the first time.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAWAII DESU NE!!!"

Indeed. Naruto had transmuted a cute Kumagoro.

(starry eyes) "RYUUICHI-SAMA!!!!"

Eh…. I guess Naruto was a tad bit…too obsessed with Gravitation….--;; ehehehehe.

"Tooku de me o hikarasete mezameru monotachi matte iru

yoru no jouheki sasowarete utsurisumu mure no nukegara ni…something something something!!!"

Hey…at least he isn't tone deaf. Not bad actually.

"HEY!!! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!!!"

Whoop-dee-doo. Guess the crazy, overweight, fat, stupid librarian had finally found him.

The librarian dragged Naruto out of the library by his ear.

"QUIET IN THE LIBRARY! NO SINGING!"

_**TBC**_

By the way. The japanese lyrics are to the beginning of Sleepless Beauty in Gravitation Anime! I LOVE THE SONG! IF u HAVEN'T HEARD IT …go…now…!!

(starry eyes) NOW TO ANSWER MY BELOVED REVIEWERS!!!

**SasuNaru123**: OMFG, I love you and your story! **_THANK U FOR BEING MY 1rst Reviewer!!! THIS IS THE FIRST FMA/NARUTO CROSSOVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! LET'S CELEBRATE_**!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Hieisbestbuddy888**: Yes… I left it at the worst time. BWAHAHAHAHAHA!!! And as for the arm and leg. It was not a random decision. It's a part of the plot…ish thingie.

**Third degree run**: YOU SHALL WONDER!!!! Hey, and if lil' Ed could become a State alchemist, so could Naruto. Naruto's smarter than he looks you know!

**Firehedgehog**: Kick ass? THANK YOU!! And yesh! I shall continue it!

**Ark**: I WILL!

**Macy**: first off. O-o WHAT R YOU? PSYCHIC? Its like you can read my mind….. and yes! I SHALL CONTINUE!!

**Monkey**: YAY! You like!

**Akki**: It's cute? THANK YOU!!! And ditto bout the continue thing.

**Liriele**: It's got a plotline? --; wow….I actually did it!

**HikaruOf Arrow**: Cool? YATTA! I'm getting so may compliments!

**Dancing kitsune**: Yes. I had to end it there '--------'

**Thuyhy-thuyhy**: I can't guarantee that I'll update quickly. I'm sorta lazy XD;;

**Darkyo/Varzil**: Yay! Love!

**DFlame-Fan-Girl-For-Hire**: Wow…. We like the same types of history…NO PESTERY!!! I'm AM THE ONE WHO PESTERS PEOPLE!!!… AND I GET BEAT UP FOR IT TOO XD STUPID GUYS WHO HIT GIRLS!! Then again, I'm not frail, and it doesn't really hurt.

**Nicholas Perle**: Yeah, sorry bout the Author-notes. XD I gots to add my voice in too XD!!

**Dark yuna**: Your English isn't that bad. It's pretty good. And thanks for the review!

**Kerolover1112**: HIYA BUDDY!!!!! DIDN'T I tell you my story was lame on AIM? XD

**C.M Aeris Queen of Insanity**: slowly backs away too. …At least…. I have a reviewer…. Who's loyal….yet crazy…

PHEW!!! That's all of the review! It took up a whole page!!!!

Hoshi: NO DUH!!!

SNK: When'd you get here.

Hoshi: When me and Soku were done fucking in your room.

SNK: OoO! MY POOR BED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOW I'VE GOTTA BURN MY SHEETS!!!! Wait a minute, never mind! YAY! I have a yaoi infested bed!

Hoshi: --; crazy…

And if you don't know who Soku or Hoshi is, read the end of my story, NARUTO MEETS SANTA!! And you'll find out.

40 REVIEWS OR I'm NOT UPDATING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	3. Hold me, whatever happens beyond this mo...

HI MINNA-SAN!

Disclaimer: Do I have to say it?… okay… I don't own Naruto.. waaah! BUT!!! I OWN A NARUTO AND A SASUKE PLUSHIE… AND SOON A KUMAGORO! Chapter 2 reposted! READ!

**Hold me, whatever happens beyond this morning.**

Naruto felt warm in Sasuke's tight embrace.

Light scent of pine and vanilla, just as he remembered how Sasuke smelled.

Then the warm cuddly person ripped himself away from Naruto.

::POW::

"OW! Did you have to punch me?"

"BAKA! Why the hell did you leave me alone here in the village? You know, you could have asked me to come with you, but nooooooooooooo. You have to leave me here with SAKURA!!! Do you **KNOW** how many times she's asked me on a date and/or to marry her?!"

Naruto: - -;; ehehehehe…

"Come on, I have to take you to the Hokage."

Sasuke, face solemn and silent, headed for Tsunade's office. Naruto took leisurely strides behind him.

Naruto stared at Sasuke's ass, which was on perfect view.

'Must not drool. Must not drool. Must not drool at Sasuke's sexy ass. No. Sasuke's hot and very _sexy_ ass.'

"If you wouldn't mind…?"

Busted.

"Eh? Here already?" They were already outside Godaime's office. Amazing how time flies by when you're staring at someone's nice ass.

"I know I have a sexy ass, but would you stop staring at it now and get inside?" said Sasuke, holding the door open.

Granted, Sasuke himself did not mind Naruto staring at his ass, even more so, he enjoyed it, well, because he likes, no loves Naruto. But, they needed to get down to business even though Sasuke would rather ravage Naruto's virginity and told Naruto how much he loved him. Either one should come first. But it was sort of uncomfortable during that walked, knowing Naruto loved him, but he himself had not confessed yet.

"Hello Naruto," Tsunade said calmly. She reached over her desk, and…

::Smack::

"OW!!! WHY IN THE HELL IS EVERYONE HITTING ME?"

"BECAUSE, YOU BLOCKHEAD!!! GONE FOR FOUR YEARS AND BACK SUDDENLY? It pisses me off!"

Naruto: …hide…from scary…old hag…er, I think lady.'

Tsunade calmed down.

" But really Naruto, I'm glad you're back," She said as she smiled at him.

The boy she loved as a son was home.

"By the way, Naruto, you can't go back to your apartment."

"WHY NOT?!"

"Weeeeeeeell, you left the village without my permission, and you weren't even on a mission. You were also gone for four years, so we sorta…ranked you as a missing-nin. Ah! But not to be hunted down though!"

"What?!"

"And they demolished your apartment, despite of that seal you put on it. Soooooo, you'll have to live with Sasuke for now."

Sasuke and Naruto: …O-O;;…

"WHAT?!" they cried in unison.

**TBC**

Minna-san! Sorry for my bad earlier chappie 2. It's reposted and more IC! LOVE TO ALL OF YOU ALL!

Soku and his B-friend Hoshi: REVIEW OR DIE!!!!

SNK: Jeeze! You guys scare me!


End file.
